A thing called love
by Januarygirl93
Summary: What will TNA wrestlers think of Ravens daughter Michelle when she joins TNA with her dad? What will happen to Michelle? Read to find out!
1. Michelle

As I walked down the stairs that early morning I found my mom in the kitchen and cried "Mom, I don't feel good."

My mom felt my head and removed her hand within seconds and demanded "You have a fever Michelle, go back to bed."

As I headed for the stairs I heard a familiar voice call after me "I don't get a hug from my daughter!?"

I turned around to find my dad Raven in the living room! I ran to my dad and cheered "Dad, I've missed you!"

My dad hugged me back and said "I've missed you too."

My mom then announced "Michelle has a fever. So Michelle get to bed."

My dad laughed and demanded "Michelle get to bed."

I jogged over to the stairs as my mom complained "Of course she listens to you!"

As I got in my bed I heard my dad say "Michelle is really starting to look like you Mary. But, thank god she has my personality!"

Angry my mom shouted "Shut up!"

My dad laughed and pointed out "Kind of funny cause she looks like the female version of Kurt Cobain."

Picturing my mom putting her hands on her hip she shouted "I know that! I'm with her everyday! Unlike you who is only with her a few days of the year."

I then heard my dad coming up the stairs as my mom shouted from the kitchen "Don't you dare walk away from me! Come back here, Scot…….Scot…….Scot!"

My dad came in my room and I laughed and asked "You hiding from mom?"

Shaking his head my dad answered "Yeah."

Hiding the excitement in my voice I asked "So, how is Kaz?"

My dad chuckled and asked "Ok, why?"

Blushing slightly I lied "Oh, no reason. Just wondering."

My dad sat on the edge of my bed and said "Confess Michelle, you have a crush on Kaz!"

My mom then stormed into my room and agreed "I don't blame her! I mean he's got looks and personality."

My dad sighed and asked "Michelle do you have a crush on Kaz?"

Thinking about the question I answered quietly "Maybe,……….ok, yes!"

The door bell rang and my mom jogged down the stairs to answer the door and my dad confessed "Oh, Frank and Johnny are here."

I shot up like a popcorn kernel and asked "Kaz and Havock are coming here?"

Kaz came in my room smiling with Havock shortly behind him and corrected "We are here already Michelle."

I tucked a piece of golden blonde hair behind my ear and greeted "Hi Kaz."

Johnny then pouted and said "Hi Michelle."

I got out of my bed slowly and gave Johnny a hug and as he hugged me back I greeted "Hi Johnny!"

Johnny looked into my dark blue eyes and commented "Still look great as always."

Smiling I said "Thanks Johnny, you too."

I then walked over to Kaz and gave him a hug, but he didn't hug back like Johnny did. After I let go of Kaz I walked over to bed and got under the covers and Johnny sat next to me on top of the covers. I put my head on Johnnys shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Kaz sat next to my dad and they talked about an up coming match of Kazs. Johnny turned to me and asked "Michelle, you are graduating next week, are you excited?"

Smiling with excitement I answered "Yeah! I can't wait."

Me and Johnny talked about my graduation next week until my dad said "Ok,well we should go work out."

Johnny kissed my cheek and said "See you later Michelle!"

Smiling I responded "See you later Johnny."

After my dad and his two friends were gone my mom laughed at me while she tucked a blonde piece of her hair behind her ear and said "Michelle it's so obvious that Johnny loves you like a sister or something!"


	2. Prince AJ

My mom went to work a few hours later and I was sleeping in my bed when Johnny and my dad checked on me in my room. Johnny saw I was waking up and sat next to me on the bed and asked "Have a nice nap?"

Smiling weakly I answered with a yawn "Sure did."

Kaz then walked in my room and sat on the edge of the bed with my dad and Johnny asked "Michelle what are you doing tonight?"

Thinking of my plan I answered confused "Nothing, just call Angie."

Johnny smiled evilly and commented "Great, cause you are coming to TNA with me , your dad, and Kaz!"

I smiled with excitement and asked "Johnny are you joking?!"

Johnny laughed slightly and answered "Nope, this is the truth!"

I screamed and hugged both Johnny and my dad and skipped Kaz because he never hugs me so it's no use. As I got out of my bed to get ready to leave I kissed both Johnny and my dad on the cheek and said "Thanks! You guys are the best!"

Everyone but Johnny left my room. As I put on eyeliner I said "I'm so excited! Thanks so much Johnny for taking me with you!"

Sounding hurt Johnny said "Kaz had a lot to do with it too."

I looked at Johnny and said "Kaz doesn't like me."

Sighing Johnny argued "Michelle, Kaz doesn't hug you because he's not ready yet."

I looked at Johnny confused and asked "Not ready yet?"

Johnny put both hands in the air in defense and said "Don't ask."

I sat next to Johnny and as I put on my boots I caught him looking at me like I was his everything, I sat up straight and asked "Why do you look at me like that Johnny?"

Johnny blushed and said "Michelle I love you like a sister, that's why I look at you like that."

My cell phone vibrated a few seconds later and it was my best friend and crush Dylan! I answered my cell phone and after talking to Dylan for a few minutes Dylan was silent then asked "Michelle, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I jumped off my bed and cheered "I'd love to!"

I later hung up with Dylan and announced "Johnny, Dylan just asked me out!"

Looking slightly hurt Johnny commented "I'm happy for you."

My dad then came up the stairs and Johnny smiled weakly and said "Scot, your daughter has a boyfriend."

My dad looked at me surprised and asked "You never told me that, and I had to hear it from Johnny?"

Blushing slightly I answered "Dylan only asked me out about 10 seconds ago dad."

My dad smiled and said "I like Dylan! I'm very happy for you Michelle."

Frankie then walked into my room and asked "So, you and Dylan are dating now?"

Smiling with joy I answered "Yeah!"

Frankie smiled weakly and said "I'm happy for you and Dylan."

My dad laughed and said "Yeah, and Dylan is joining TNA!"

My dad then asked "So, Michelle are going to be like your dad and join TNA?"

Smiling I answered "I've been thinking about that, and I decided I'm going to join TNA."

My dad hugged me and said "That's my girl!"

We all then drove to the arena and my dad and I were walking down a hallway, and my dad stopped when he saw AJ Styles. My dad pulled me along with him and introduced "AJ this my daughter Michelle, and Michelle this is AJ Styles."

AJ smiled and said "She's beautiful Raven, has the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen."

Smiling I thanked "Thank you, and it's such a pleasure to meet you."

While my dad and AJ talked Tomko came over and stood next to me and greeted "Hi."

Warmly I smiled and said "Hi."

Tomko extended out his hand and introduced "Hey, I'm Tomko."

I shook Tomkos hand and responded "Hi, I'm Michelle. I'm Ravens daughter."


	3. Little Miss Divas!

Tomko smiled slightly and said "So, you are the Michelle we've all heard about, it's nice to finally meet you."

I was about to say something but my dad said "Oh, Michelle you meet Tomko."

Tomko laughed to himself and pointed out "Michelle looks nothing like you."

Smiling my dad said "Yeah, Michelle looks like her mom. But Michelle has my personality."

After my dad talked to Tomko and AJ for a while we left to go to my dad's dressing room. We were about to open the door but Erick Young and Kaz came down the hall and Kaz said "Erick, this is Ravens daughter Michelle."

Erick looked me up and down and said "She looks nothing like Raven; I mean she looks so sweet and shy and Raven looks all scary and insane. Like Michelle……."

Kaz then put one hand over Erick's mouth to shut him up and said "I know Erick, Michelle looks nothing like her dad."

My dad and I laughed and Tracy Brooks walked over to Erick and Frankie and laughed as she asked "So Raven, is this your daughter Michelle?"

Raven smiled and answered "Yeah, Tracy this is my daughter Michelle, and Michelle this is Tracy."

Tracy gave me a hug and said "Dame, Raven your daughter is tall!"

Raven laughed to himself and agreed "I know, she's 6'6 feet tall."

While Raven, Frankie, and Erick talked I talked to Tracy and me and Tracy got really close as friends. Tracy then asked "Raven can I introduced Michelle to other divas?!"

Agreeing with Tracy I excitedly added "Please dad!"

My dad shook his head as he laughed to himself and answered "Ok, but be aware honey, some of the divas are real bitches."

Me and Tracy then walked down the hall and Tracy asked "So, are you dating any guys?"

I smiled and answered proud "Yeah, my boyfriend is joining TNA next week."

Tracy smiled and said "Oh, so many guys are going to be sad that you are taken. Like AJ, I saw the way he looked at you. I only see AJ look at Karen Angles like that."

We got to the girls locker room and I meet Crystal, Gail Kim, OGB, Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love. Me, Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love got along the best. I got along with all of them but I got the feeling that someone was watching me and as I turned around I saw Patent Banks glaring at me. Patent then walked over to us and greeted "Hi, Michelle. I'm Patent Banks."

I was about to shake Patents hand but Tracy stopped me and said "Get lost Patent, and leave Michelle alone."

Patent got in Tracy's face and said "Make me."

Me and OGB put space between Tracy and Patent. As I pushed away Patent she pulled me over to the other side of the locker room and OGB grabbed me by my other hand and pulled me back. OGB won as she pulled me back over to Velvet Sky and Angelina Love. We all glared as Patent stormed over to her group of friends.

Velvet Sky then asked "So, your dad is Raven?"

Smiling I answered "Yeah, it's kind of cool cause I meet a lot of wrestlers."

Crystal then asked "Like who!?"

Smiling a little bigger I answered "Billy Kidman and Steven Richards. And so many others!"

We all sat in a circle then and talked about music. Tracy then looked at the clock in the room and announced "Show is going to start in a few minutes."

Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, and I walked to my dad's dressing room and I knocked on the door and my dad shouted "Come in!"

The three of us went in the room and my dad smiled and asked "Michelle, you made friends this quick?"

Smiling I answered "Yeah! Dad this is Velvet Sky and Angelina Love. We're just here to say hi and grab my bag."

I grabbed my bag and as we left I shouted "See you at the ring dad."

My dad then shouted back "Be at the curtains by 10:15."

When we got back to the girls locker room Tracy and Patent were wrestling. Christy and I got in the fight and separated Tracy and Patent.


	4. It pays to be rude!

Christy looked at me confused and asked "You a new diva?"

While holding back Tracy I answered "Yeah, my dad is Raven."

Surprised Christy greeted while holding back Patent "Oh, you're Michelle! Hey, I'm Christy."

Smiling I responded "Hi, nice to meet you."

OGB grabbed Tracy and sat her on the bench. I sat next to Tracy and calmed her down. I then got up and said "I'm going to go get a bottle of water. Come on Tracy."

Confused Tracy asked "Why do I have to go?"

Smiling I answered "Cause I can't leave you and Patent in a room without me there to pull you off her."

OGB laughed and said "Good point Michelle."

Tracy got up and me and her went to buy drinks. I got a coke instead of water and Tracy got a coke too. As we were heading back to the girls locker room AJ ran up to us and said "Hey Michelle!"

I laughed along with Tracy and responded "Hey AJ!"

AJ then asked "So what are you doing after the wrestling match tonight?"

Smiling I asked "Probably hanging out with my friends, why?"

AJ pouted and answered "Well, I was going to ask you out on a date."

Blushing I looked at AJ and apologized "I'm sorry AJ, but I think we can only be friends."

AJ smiled at me weakly and said "I'm ok with that."

I kissed AJ on the cheek and said "Good luck in your match tonight."

Happily AJ walked backwards and said "Thanks, you too!"

AJ then walked into a garbage can and fell in! Me and Tracy laughed and I asked "AJ you ok?"

AJ got out of the garbage can and shouted to me and Tracy "I'm fine!"

Me and Tracy then turned the corner to the locker room and saw Robert Rude and Patent Banks. Robert looked at me and said "Michelle, come here now."

Someone put there arms around me and demanded "Stay away from her Bob! She's mines and Johnnys!"

I turned around to find Frankie glaring at Robert and Robert shouted "I can do whatever I want Frank."

I then demanded "Bob, leave me alone. I'm sorry but I don't like you at all."

Robert walked away with Patent and I stepped away from Frankie and thanked "Thanks Frank. But please don't touch me like that."

Tracy and me walked into the girls locker room before Frankie could say anything and Velvet Sky laughed and asked "How did you become Johnnys and Franks!?"

I sighed and said "Long story."

I sighed again and complained "Now I'm going to have to explain to Robert Rude that Kaz isn't my boyfriend, Dylan is."

Patent came from behind me and said "Really, I can tell Robert that for you."

Confused I responded "Ummm, thanks Patent."

I sat next to Gail Kim and Gail asked "So, you grew up in wrestling?"

Smiling I answered "Sure did!"

I talked to Gail Kim and OGB for a few minutes then I looked at the clock and it was 10:14! As I ran to the door I explained "I have to get to the curtains, I'll be back!"

When I got to the curtains my dad was looking for me and when I reached him he complained "You are 3 minutes late!"

Catching my breath I said "Sorry dad, I lost track of time."

My dad then said "Well, my music is about to play any second."

My dad's music then started and me and him stepped out from behind the curtains and when we got in the ring my dad got an microphone and announced "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a very important woman in my life. Your new diva and my daughter Michelle!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as I waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Big Papa Puffs music then started and as I stepped out of the ring Scot Steiner held down the ropes for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The match then started and my dad got a few punches and kicks. A few minutes later Scot Steiner was trying to show off for me and while Scot was distracted my dad flipped Scot back and got the pin! I got in the ring with my black Nirvana t-shirt and ripped jeans and cheered for my dad. My dad gave me a hug and we walked out of the ring.

As we got to the back Tracy caught up with me and asked "Michelle, can you walk to the ring with me so if Patent tries anything you can stop her?"

Smiling I accepted "Sure, anything for a friend!"

Tracy gave me a hug and said "Thanks Michelle!"

Me and Tracy then went to the ring and when Patent got to the ring she smiled at me and I smiled back. Tracy then tackled Patent to the mat and began to beat Patents face in. After throwing a few punches Tracy got on top ropes and jumped and got the pin!


	5. Billy!

Me and Tracy skipped back to the girls locker room and Tracy said "Thanks for coming to the ring with me Michelle, you're a really good friend!"

Kaz then put his hand on my shoulder lightly and told me with a serious tone "Michelle, your dad told me to tell you to meet him at the car."

I turned to face Kaz and replied "Ok, I'll be there in five minutes."

I got all my stuff and put in my bag then hugged all my friends and was at the car with a minute to spear. As I was standing by the car waiting for my dad Kurt Angle came over to me and greeted "Hello there Michelle."

I smiled slightly and said "Hi."

Kurt then wrapped one arm around my waist and I felt really uncomfortable so I said "Kurt, I have a boyfriend, so please back off."

Kurt let go of my waist and commented "He's a very lucky guy."

Johnny then came behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and glared at Kurt while he demanded "Leave Michelle alone Kurt, she's not interested in a guy like you."

Kurt and Johnny then glared at each other until my dad came over and asked "What's going on here?"

Kurt lied "Nothing, just talking to your daughter Michelle."

Kaz then came along and Johnny, Kaz,my dad, and I got and the car and left. When I got home I saw a slightly familiar car in the driveway, when I walked threw the door my mom shouted "Michelle is that you?"

Taking my shoes off I answered "Yeah mom."

My dad, Kaz, and Johnny then came in the house. My mom came out of the kitchen and said cheerfully "Michelle a old friend is here, he wants to see you!"

Confused I asked "What old friend?"

Billy Kidman then stepped out of the kitchen and smiled while saying happily "This old friend!"

I screamed "Billy, oh my god!"

I got a running start and gave him a hug, he lifted me off the ground and spinned me in a circle. When he put me back on my feet I giggled and he commented nicely "Michelle you are really turning into your mom, same blond hair and blue eyes. And not to mention your cute freckles and nice tan."

Tired I yawned and announced sleepy like "Well, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed."

Billy chuckled and remembered "I remember when you were little I used to tuck you into bed all the time."

Suggesting her idea my mom said with a smile "Maybe you could carry Michelle to the top of stairs but not to bed?"

Billy looked at me as if asking if it was alright with me and I smiled and said "Sure, why not."

Billy flipped me over his shoulder and I laughed along with my mom and Billy. When Billy reached the top of the stairs he put me back on my feet and I gave him a hug and he gave me the biggest hug I ever had.

I got ready for bed and while I got into bed I heard my dad say to Kaz "It really hurts me you know that Michelle and Billy are closer than me and her, I mean I'm her father for god sake."

Kaz then added "Yeah, but you even said yourself Billy is around her more than you."

My dad and Kaz were silent for a while then my dad confessed "I sure am happy though that Michelle is joining TNA, cause I get to spend more time with Michelle and be more of a dad."

Kaz then said "Yeah, but she is probably going to spend a lot of time with her new boyfriend."

I nearly gasped when my dad said "I really don't like Michelle dating Dylan, I mean he's nice but he has a bad pas t and he still does."

I knew Dylan used drugs and drank way too much, but I thought he stopped! He even told me he stopped. I can't believe him.


	6. Kiss!

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit, so I ran down stairs and my mom took one look at me and commented "I don't know if it is you not getting enough rest or you're still not over your fever but you look horrible, go back to bed you're staying home."

While jogging up the stairs Billy came down the stairs and gave me a hug and greeted happily "Morning Michelle."

I smiled weakly and replied "Morning Billy."

Minutes later Billy came running in my room and asked quickly "Michelle, are you sick?"

Slightly confused I answered slowly "Yeah, I have a fever I think."

Sweetly Billy kissed my forehead and said "Awww,poor thing."

Starting a new subject Billy asked happily but somewhat sad "So, your mom told me you have a new boyfriend! Is that true?"

I sat up and smiled a big ear to ear smile as I said happily "Yeah! Dylan is so amazing Billy, he's everything I need."

Billy hugged me and teased "Awww, our little Michelle Ann is in love!"

Suddenly Kaz was in the doorway when he asked "Billy can I talk to Michelle alone?"

Slowly Billy got up and just before he was out of sight he said concerned "Shout if you need me."

Kaz sat next to me on my bed and said with a guilty tone "I hate to tell you this Michelle, I really do."

Frightened I leaned closer to Kaz and questioned "Tell me what!"

Hurt Kaz began while bring out his cellphone "Michelle, I know Dylan means a lot to you, but he's cheating on you with Patent. I saw them at a club and Dylan was all over Patent, I later heard Patent and Dylan come into her room to have sex and believe me they did, and he left about an hour ago."

Kaz then showed the video on his cellphone of Dylan approaching Patent and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Kaz wrapped one arm around me and I pushed away to run to the bathroom to cry.

After 5 minutes of convincing me to come out I sat on my bed and Kaz held me in his arms and said "Michelle, it's for your good, this guy isn't worth your time at all."

Wipping tears from my eyes I answered "Yeah, I guess so."

Kaz then said out of no where "I've been waiting along time to do this."

I was about to ask Kaz what he was talking about but his lips crashed on mine! I couldn't help but kiss back. Kaz then pulled back and said "I can't do this to Johnny."

Kaz smiled then said "But we can kiss for a picture and send it to Dylan!"

I grabbed my phone from my dresser and said excited "Ok!"

Kaz picked me up and kissed me , but that kiss quickly turned into a make-out. I took the picture and Kaz and I pulled away, we looked into each others eyes and if I didn't say anything I was going to rape him right here right now, I didn't care if I had knock him unconcious I would, so I said "Dylan is going to hate me for this, but oh well I hate him right now."

I sent him the picture to Dylan saying "I know you were cheating and lying to me!We are over!"

Me and Kaz were both sitting on my bed talking and before I knew it I was waking up on Kazs leg! So I must have fallen asleep. I got up slowly to make sure to not wake up Kaz and I got my cellphone. I checked my messages and 6 of them were from Dylan, mostly saying "Sorry baby, I will change!"

I texted Dylan saying "Nope, sorry."

Kaz then woke up when he heard my cellphone go off, he smiled at me and commented tired "Wow, Michelle your bed is really comfy."

Giggeling I added "Thanks and Kaz you make a really good pillow."

We both laughed and my dad and Johnny came in the room and I asked Johnny "Ummm, Johnny I just broke up with my boyfriend and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Johnny smiled very big with joy and answered in a matter of seconds "I'd love to!"

I got up and gave Johnny a hug and he hugged me back. My dad was smiling very big when I glanced over at him. I glanced over at Kaz and he seemed a bit hurt but happy.

After my dad and everyone left the house and I was alone I ran up the stairs and called my best friend 

April and it rang twice until she greeted "Hello?"

Smiling I said "Hey crazy bitch!"

Laughing April replied "Hey ditzy whoe!"

We both laughed and suddenly April asked "Where were you today?"

Sighing I answered "Fever."

Quickly she asked "Still coming to graduation tommorrow?"

Smiling I answered "Sure am!"

After talking to April for a few hours I got off the phone when I heard Johnny and Kaz come in the house with my mom and Billy.

My mom smiled at me when I got to the bottom stair and said "Well, you didn't date Dylan long, but it's good for you that you broke up with him."

Johnny wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my cheek and I smiled and argeed "Yeah, me too."!


	7. Graduation and Parties!

I woke that morning at 5 and quickly jumped in the shower. While in the shower I sang Innocence by Avril Lavigne, when I came out of the shower I saw my dad sitting on my bed with Johnny and Kaz, my dad then commented "I forgot how well you sang."

I frowned a bit and said "Yeah, but you're not around much so I guess you tend to forget things."

Johnny walked over to me and kissed me on the lips and asked "So, have you thought about what your entrance song Is going to be for TNA next Thursday?"

Smiling to myself I said "Not yet, it's a tie"

Curious Kaz asked "What 2 songs?"

Smiling again I answered "Either Hot by Avril Lavigne or Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine."

My dad laughed and said "I knew you'd have a Bullet For My Valentine song, you love that band."

Shouting my mom demanded impatiently "Michelle,you dressed yet?"

I shouted back "Let me put some make-up on!"

In 5 minutes I put on eyeliner and eyeshadow and was ready to go. 

When I got down stairs my mom looked at me and it looked like she was about to cry and Billy gave me the same look. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail as I asked "What?"

My dad answered for them "You just look so beautiful! I've never seen you look so much like your mom."

As we all went out side to get to the car my dad saw my mini kilt with a studded belt and asked "Michelle, did you have to wear a mini skirt!"

Kaz laughed and commented "I think it's cute."

I turned to smile at Kaz as I said happily "Thanks Frankie!"

We all drove to my high school and as soon as I got out of the car I saw a girl with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes running toward me and I laughed and shouted "Crazy bitch!"

April hugged me and said "Yo ditzy whore!"

Looking at my black top with the words Punk in neon blue she commented "Love the outfit."

Me and April were greeted by other friends and we all jogged to the back of the stage to put on our robes and stuff.

A few minutes later my name was called and I heard everyone clap and cheer as I went to grab my diploma. April was called after me then Dylan. After the graduation was over I asked my mom "Mom, can I go to a graduation party please?"

Smiling my mom said "Alright just don't get high or drunk."

I hugged my mom and cheered "Thanks mom!"

I jumped into the front of the van with April and we drove off. April and me went to pick up a few other friends. Ashley looked at me with her hazel eyes and asked "Did April tell you yet?"

I looked at Ashley confused and asked "No, what?"

Ashley smiled and announced "Me and April got jobs as interviewers on TNA!"

Shocked I asked "You dead serious?"

Ashley laughed as she tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear and answered "Dead serious!"

We got to the lake and we danced the night away! I had so much fun, I hated to see it end when I left with Ashley and April. April drove very fast and Ashley and I laughed as a group of hot guys drove along side us and flirted. When we got to Aprils house we laughed and stayed up really late.

I woke up around 1 in the afternoon and April drove me and Ashley home.

When I got home my mom smelled me and said "Good girl, you didn't drink."

I laughed as I skipped up to my room, I guess that coffee,gum, and mouth wash really did work! 

As I packed my stuff to leave for Florida I began to sing The Middle by Jimmy Eat World and Johnny and Kaz both came in the room and giggled at me. I stopped singing and continued packing for Florida.

My dad then came in and looked me up and down and said "Michelle,I've got you something, kind of like a graduation gift."

I stopped packing and walked over to my dad with a smile across my face, he then handed me a long box so I assumed it is a jewelry. I opened the box to find a beautiful locket with a diamond on it! I hugged my dad and thanked "Thanks dad, I love it! It's beautiful!"


	8. Hurt again

A few days later

I was on the plane and I was sitting next to Velvet Sky and Angelina Love. Angelina saw my locket and asked "Cute locket, where did you get it!"

Smiling and blushing I answered "My dad got it for me on graduation."

They both went "Awwwwwwww."

I then said "Yeah, but did I tell you guys? I'm dating Johnny Divine."

Kurt Angle leaned forward and asked "Really?"

Johnny turned to look at Kurt and answered "Yeah that's right."

Kurt glared at Johnny and said "Treat her right, if you don't then I'll take her from ya."

Johnny was about to attack but I leaned forward and kissed Johnny on the lips and he chilled out. Kurt then glared at me.

The rest of the plane ride I talked to Velvet Sky and Angelina. When we finally got to the hotel in Florida I found out that I was sharing a room with Kaz, and I didn't mind that, he is like a big brother to me now.

I was sitting on my bed and Kaz came in and announced "Ok, we have a new room mate, so you and will share a bed."

Staring at Kaz I asked trying to hide my happiness "Don't I get a vote?"

Kaz laughed at my surprised face expression and answered while smiling "Nope, we flipped the coin and she picked head and I picked tails so I won!"

Tracy then walked in the room and said "Hey roomies!"

Laughing I asked with a big smile "You're the girl that flipped the coin with Kaz!"

We all laughed and she answered a bit too hyper "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind sharing with you but me and him made a deal." 

A few hours later we were all unpacked and it was really late so we all decided to go to sleep. I got on the left side of the bed and Kaz got on the right and I heard Dylan yelling my name from outside and when I went to go to the window Kaz pulled me back and I was skin close to him and he held me there and whispered "Michelle, he is drunk. Just let him go."

I feel asleep in his arms and I woke up when I heard a ring from my cellphone. I answered the phone and asked "Hello?"

Johnny got straight to the point and explained "Michelle I want to brake up, I just kind of feel weird dating my friends daughter."

Even though I wanted to cry I said "I understand, night."

I turned to face Kaz and I cuddled into Kaz's chest and got comfy. I felt Kaz rub my back so I knew he was awake. I looked up to see him looking at me and he kissed my forehead and said "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

I then whispered careful to not wake up Tracy "I hope so."

I woke up the next morning and everything seemed good. I got up slowly and everyone was still asleep and when I tried to sneak out of the bed Kaz pulled me back and said "Michelle it's 1 in the morning come back to bed."

I laughed and said "No, it's 11 in the morning."

Half asleep Kaz looked at the clock and said "Not it's not it's...11 in the morning, well that explains why the sun is out."

Tracy looked at me and asked "Is it really 11 in the morning?"

Smiling I answered "That or the sun is out really really early."

We all got up and ate breakfast and the whole time Tracy couldn't take her eyes off Kaz. 

Kaz then asked "So, what is your entrance song going to be?"

Thinking I answered "Boom by POD."


	9. A secret surprise?

Later that night Tracy and me drove with Kaz to the arena to get ready for our matches. I wasn't fighting tonight but Tracy was going to fight Patent again, so Tracy convinced me to go to the ring with her. 

I was walking down the hall and I saw Johnny and Patent kissing and I looked down at the ground the second I saw them kissing, but Tracy shouted "You're a slut Patent!"

Patent stopped kissing Johnny and said "Fuck you Tracy."

I laughed my ass off as Tracy said "You wish you could!"

Dragging Tracy to the girls locker room we both laughed. I gave Tracy a high five and said "Very nice Tracy!"

A few minutes later a lot more wrestlers showed up. And I was walking down the hall and I saw AJ Styles and Tomko! So, I sneaked up behind AJ and when Tomko saw me I pushed my finger against my lips to hush him and I then jumped on AJ's back and greeted happily "Hello Prince AJ!"

AJ laughed at me and greeted back just as happy as me "Michelle, hey!"

AJ then held my legs tightly around his waist and asked "Michelle we have a match against Kaz and Erick Young, will you go to the ring with us?"

Thinking I answered "I don't know..."

AJ smiled evilly and said "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to spin you in circles until you're so dizzy you have no choice but to say yes!"

AJ started to spin and I started to laugh and I changed my mind and shouted while laughing "AJ stop! I'll go to the ring with you!"

AJ stopped spinning and put me down and I laughed and gave AJ a hug and he hugged me back and then Tomko asked "Don't I get a hug Michelle?!"

Giggling I said "You're always get a hug from me Tomko."

I hugged Tomko and he hugged me tighter than usual and Tomko announced "I have to go, but I'll be back."

I looked at AJ and asked "AJ, what's wrong with Tomko?"

AJ looked around to make sure no one was listening and answered "His wife might be divorcing him and taking his kid."

Sighing I said "Poor Tomko."

AJ put one arm around me and made me promise "Don't tell anyone."

Kaz then came over to me and asked "Hey, Michelle! I have a tag team match tonight, will you come to the ring with me?"

AJ got in Kazs face and argued "She's with me. She's going down to the ring with me."

Kaz pushed AJ aside and picked me up bridal style and argued back "Get Karen to go to the ring with you, she's your wife. Plus I don't think Michelle is safe going to the ring with you."

AJ glared at me and Kaz as Kaz walked away with me in his arms. When Kaz put me down I looked at Kaz angry and growled "You should have let me make up my mind Kaz!"

Kaz hugged me to his side and said "Well, another reason I want you to go to the ring with me is my secret surprise."

I wrapped one arm around Kaz's back and asked "So, what's the secret suprise!?"

Kaz laughed and said "You'll see." 

Kaz then announced to me "Oh, by the way Scott Steiner is going to be my partner since Erick is back at the hotel sick."

We got to the curtains and I saw Scott Steiner and I nearly had a fan-girl moment! Scott smiled at me and said "Well, Kaz you were right! She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Blushing I thanked "Thanks."

My dad then came behind me and put one hand on my shoulder and said to Kaz in a serious tone but still sad "Take care of my baby Kaz."

Kaz's music played and I jogged out to the ring with Kaz and when I got in the ring Kaz got a microphone and announced "Everyone I want to introduce you to my partner since Erick is sick."

Scott then came to the ring by himself since his favorite freak was sick too. Scott got in the ring and gave me a hug. Kaz then spoke in the microphone "Michelle, I've liked you for a very long time and I love everything about you! And I was wondering if you wanted to my girlfriend?"

I grabbed the microphone and ...


	10. So long

Suddenly AJ Style's music played and Karen was at AJ's side. AJ got in the ring and took the microphone from me and said very angry like "I didn't come out here to start trouble,i want to see and hear what Michelle says in person."

I yanked the microphone back from AJ and said "Kaz... I'd love to your girlfriend!"

Kaz gave me a hug and spun me in one circle! When Kaz put me down Scott gave me a hug and said "Congratulation you two."

Tomko got in the ring and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I'm happy for you, congratulation Michelle."

I got out of the ring and cheered for my man and his partner. In the beginning of the match I was sure that Kaz and Scott were going to lose,but in the middle of the match Scott threw a lot of great punches and then he tagged in my boyfriend and he jumped off the top ropes and he landed perfectly on AJ and got the pin! I jumped up and down and cheered for Scott and Kaz, Scott then held the bottom rope for me and said "Get your great butt in here Michelle!"

I laughed and got in the ring with Kaz and he hugged me and held me on his waist and kissed me with so much passion! He then pulled away and put me back on my feet and I raised Scott's and Kaz's hand in the air. 

When we got to the back my dad gave me a hug and said "I'm so happy you're dating Frankie!"

I hugged my dad back and Tracy came over to me and announced "Michelle, John Cornette wants to see you in his office."

I let go of my dad and went into John Cornette's office and when I came in he announced "I know you just got here but... WWE wants to hire you!"

I jumped out of the seat I was sitting in and asked excited "What!?"

John laughed at my reaction and answered "Yeah, ECW and Raw want you on one of their shows!"

I then asked "John can I think this over please?"

John smiled and answered nicely "Take all the time you need."

I ran down the hall and found April and Ashley first and I shouted "Guys, WWE wants to hire me!"

We all jumped up and down in excitement, Ashley then pointed out "But, we won't see you ever again if you leave TNA!"

I sighed and said "I know, that's the only bad part."

I talked to Ashley and April for a while then I went to the girls locker room and Velvet Sky got in my face and said angry "I can't believe you're leaving TNA!"

I sighed and said "I don't know if I am."

Velvet Sky glared at me and said not as angry "Well, I can't believe you're thinking about leaving TNA."

Angelina then added "What do you think Frankie's reaction is going to be, he's not going to be happy that's for sure."

I left the room and I found Kaz and I kissed him and I said so disappointed in myself "Kaz,WWE wants to hire me."

Kaz looked at me surprised and asked "You told them no, right?"

Meeting Kazs big brown eyes I answered "I said I'd think about it."

Hurt Kaz shouted "I can't believe you're thinking about leaving TNA!"

I sighed and said "I might not."

Kaz looked at me hurt again and said "I'm sorry Michelle but if you really are going to leave me for WWE then we're over."

Tears coming to my eyes I said "Ok, fine."

Just as the tears came down my cheek I ran and as I ran I heard Kaz shout "Michelle, come on. Come back here!"

I ran into John Cornette's office and said "I want to join Raw."

John smiled and said "Ok, you'll do great there!"

After signing the papers to join Raw I left to the girls locker room to pack my stuff and go tell my dad. While packing my last piece of clothing Velvet Sky looked at me with confusion in her eyes and asked "Michelle, what are you doing?"

I looked at her hurt and asked angry "Why would you care?"

Realizing the reason she begged "Michelle, don't leave! We want you here."

Sarcastically I laughed and said "Right, that's why you and Kaz and everyone except John Cornette is pissed at me. You know, you really hurt me Velvet Sky, yelling at me cause I was thinking about joining another place."

Angelina saw the pain in her partners face and asked hurt and shocked "You're not really leaving are you?!"

I got up and said "Sure am."

As I got up to leave I saw tears in Tracys eyes. As I stepped out the door I heard Velvet Sky say "Michelle, come back!"

As I walked down the hall I heard Velvet Sky try to go after me but Tracy held her back and I heard Tracy say "Sky, she belongs in WWE, she has natural talent! Let her go."

I then heard Velvet Sky began to cry. As I headed to my dad's locker room Kaz came down the hall and shouted "Michelle,we need to talk."

I turned and he saw my bags and he cried "Michelle, please don't leave! I love you."

My dad stood in the door way and said disappointed in me "Frankie, if Michelle wants to leave let her leave!"

I said bye to my dad and left and before walking to the hotel Robert Rude and Patent saw me leaving and Patent said "Michelle,i hate to say this but good luck in WWE."

Robert then corrected "Patent she doesn't need luck, she's got natural talent."

I smiled and said "Robert remember, it pays to be rude!"  
Robert threw his hands in the air and said "Finally, someone who understands me!"

Me and Patent laughed and I left toward the hotel. When I got to the hotel a little girl was in the lobby and she looked at me with her big brown eyes and said "Hey, you're my favorite wrestler Michelle!"

I got down to eye level with her and said "That's right,what's you name?"

She smiled and said proud "Ann and this is my teddy bear Barry."

I giggled and said "Well,Barry is very cute."

The little girl then asked "Is it true that you're joining Raw now?"

Frowning a bit I answered "Yeah, but you can watch me every Monday night on USA."

The little girls mom and dad then came along and the mother said "Honey, what did I tell you about talking to strangers."

I looked up at the woman and she stared at me in amazement and said "You're Michelle!"

I laughed and said "Yeap!"

The father smiled at me and asked "Is it true you're really joining Raw?"

I nodded my head and said "Sure is."

They left after getting my autograph and I went to start packing to leave tonight.


	11. New friends

A few days later

I was at the arena and I was meeting Vince as soon as he got here. I stood by his office waiting for him and Jeff and Matt Hardy came over to me and Jeff asked "You look really familiar,do I now you?"

I smiled slightly and said "Yeah, I'm Michelle. I was on TNA, but now I'm on Raw."

Matt smiled and said "Oh, that's right! Wow, you're even prettier in person."

Blushing I giggled and said "Thanks,you guys are even hotter in person too."

Jeff and Matt both laughed and Matt said "Thanks."

I talked with Jeff and Matt until Vince got there and when Vince saw me he greeted "Oh, Michelle nice to meet you, please come in my office."

After signing the contract Vince asked "So, what is your entrance song going to be?"

I answered casually "Cold by Cross fade."

He smiled and said "Ok, you will wrestle Melina tonight."

Smiling I said "Ok, cool!"

I walked over to the girls locker room and Ashley was there and she looked at me and asked happy "You're Michelle, the new diva from TNA right?"

Smiling I answered "That's me, and you're Ashley from Raw!"

I sat on the opposite side of the locker room as Ashley and Ashley smiled warmly and said but also kind of demanded "Sit next to me, I don't bite."

I sat next to Ashley and me and her talked nonstop! Mickie James then came in and Ashley introduced "Mickie this is our new diva Michelle!"

Mickie smiled at me warmly and said "Wow, you really are pretty! I mean I heard Matt say you were pretty but I never would think you were this pretty."

Maria then came in. Maria glanced over at me and realized "You're Michelle! Hi, I'm Maria!"

Giggling I answered "Hey Maria, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

We all sat around and talked, they mostly asked me questions. Maria asked "So Michelle,do you have a crush on any wrestlers?"

Blushing slightly I answered "Yeah, 2 of them. Brian Kendrick and CM Punk."

Ashley smiled big and asked "You have a crush on Brian Kendrick,the weird guy that wrestles with my boyfriend!?"

I laughed softly and said "No offense but I think Paul is more weirder than Brian."

Ashley laughed and said "I think you're right!"

Maria then said "You like Phill,i can introduce you two!"

We all heard Phill outside and Maria made a run to the door but so did I! Maria and I laughed as we wrestled to get to the door. Maria got out the door and I stepped out the door and Phill turned towards me and I stepped back inside the girls locker room and sat back between Ashley and Mickie. Mickie laughed and said "Awwww, Michelle's face looks all red!"

We all laughed even me. Ashley then asked "You have a match tonight?"

Smiling slightly I say "Yeah, against Melina."

Ashley looks excited and say "We should all go to the ring with you and cheer you on!"

Excited I said happily "Ok!"

Maria came in and said "Michelle you such a chicken."

I smiled and said "I prefer the word shy thank you very much!"

We all laughed and Ashley said "Ok, so we are all going to cheer on Michelle in her match tonight!"

Maria asked "Can I go too!?"

Ashley put one hand on Maria's shoulder and said "Yes., that's what we are all means."

I got dressed in a mini kilt with a studded belt and a stomach shirt with fishnet sleeve. As I put on my boots Melina came in with Jillian. Melina then said "Be afraid Michelle cause I'm going to kick your ass."

I laughed and said "Whatever you say slut."

Melina then said "Well, I'm going to have Randy Ortan in my corner in case you try anything."

Ashley then added "Oh yeah, well Michelle is going to have us and Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

Maria then added "Oh, I can get Phill to come to! I'm going to go ask him!"

Maria then skipped out so happy. Ashley then said "So, in words you can understand you're going down Melina!"

Melina left the room and I asked "Ashley, how are you going to get Brian and Paul to go to the ring with me?!"

Ashley smiled and said "Don't worry. Paul will do anything for me and Brian will do anything once he see's you!"

Ashley then asked "How many minutes until your match?"

Thinking I answered "A hour and a half."

Ashley dragged me down the hall and she stopped at a soda machine and said "Paul get out here!"

I realized what she was doing and tried to pull away! I failed miserably, and I gave up a second before Paul came out and Paul looked from me to Ashley then back to me and asked "Ashley,who is this?"

Ashley smiled and said "Paul this is my friend Michelle! Michelle this is my boyfriend Paul."

Blushing I said "Hi."

Paul then asked "Hi, your the new diva Michelle right?"

Blushing slightly more I said "Yeah."

Ashley then excused " Hold one one second guys, I'm going to go grab Brian."

Ashley left and Paul took one step towards me and I took a step back and he laughed and asked "Do you fear me Michelle?"

Blushing ten times more I said "No...ok, yes."

Paul laughed and said "Well, that's my new goal to become your best friend! Even if it means protecting you like a big brother! And scaring off other people, you know this could be fun!"

Ashley then came out holding onto Brian's ear. She put Brian in front of me and said "Brian this is Michelle, Michelle this is Brian!"

Brian smiled at me and said "Hey Michelle!"

I smiled back and said "Hi Brian."

Ashley then interrupted me and Brian's long eye contact when she asked " So you guys want to go to the ring with Me, Mickie,Maria, and maybe Phill to cheer on Michelle!?"

Paul ran over to me and wrapped one arm around me before I could get away and said "I'm there!"

Brian smiled and said "Me too."

Maria then jumped on my back and asked "Michelle, guess whaaaaaaaaat?!"

Laughing I asked "Whaaaat?"

Maria then got off my back and said " Phill said he'd love to go to the ring with us!"

Laughing nervously I said "Oh, goody."

Paul hugged me and comforted " Don't worry I'll protect you from that evil Melina!"

I giggled and said "Thanks Paul."

I hugged Paul and Paul asked joyfully "You're hugging me! Are we friends!?"

Laughing I said "Yeah, I trust you but I still fear you." 


	12. 3 years later

3 years later

Me and Paul were staying with my mom while we were in town. And while my mom was making there was a knock at the door and it was my dad, when I opened the door he looked at me in amazment and said "Michelle, you sure have gotten taller and more mature."

Kaz and Johnny came behind him and when Kaz saw me he smiled and said "Sure has been a while Michelle."

I glared at Kaz and Paul came behind me and saw Kaz and glared at him and Paul kissed my shoulder and asked "Baby, Ashley got you something at Hot Topic but she won't tell me she says i'll ruin the surprise."

My mom then came in behind Paul and I and smiled at my dad, I then asked "Mom, can I go see Ashley with Paul please?"

Smiling a warm smile my mom answered "Sure, but be home my 1 in the morning."

With that me and Paul walked out the door. Me and Paul drove over to the hotel and Paul was extreamly flirty today rubbing my knee and everything, but he has been my boyfriend for the past 3 years, so it doesn't bother me.

Me and Paul got to Ashleys hotel room and she freeted "Hey you two crazy love birds."

Paul held me close as we sat on the couch with all of our friends. After talking and laughing for a few hours Paul stood up and said "Everyone have something to say."

We all looked at Paul and Ashley slipped something black to Paul and Paul asked "Michelle, please stand up?"

I stood up and Paul got down on one knee and said "Michelle after Ashley broke up with me you were there for me, and I can never repay you for that. And I love with all my heart, you are like the crazy piece to my puzzle!"

Everyone laughed with me and Paul as I said "Got that right!"

After Paul stopped laughing he pulled out a small black box and opened it to a beautiful ring! Paul looked up at me and asked "Michelle, I want to spend forever with you! Will you marry me and deal with my crazyness!?"

Tears of joy came down my cheek as I said "Yes, as long as you promise to deal with my crazyness!"

Everyone in the room laughed and Paul put the ring on my finger and got up and kissed me with so much passion.

We got home about 10 that night and when we did my dad was still there and Paul said "We should do it infront of them!"

Excited I smiled and said "Yeah, but don't let my mom know this is an enocore."

Me and Paul walked into the livingroom and Paul got down on one knee again and my mom watched from amazment in the kitchen with my dad and Johnny but Kaz just watched in horror. Paul then said "Michelle, I love you so much! Will, you marry me?"

Smiling and having tears of joy come again I answered "Yes!"

Paul put the ring on my finger and got up and picked me off the ground in a hug then kissed me with so much passion.My mom, dad, and Johnny all clapped and cheered for us!

It's so weird to think back when I first left TNA for WWE and hated it, but now i'm happy I went to WWE cause I finally meet my prince charming, ok he maybe a crazy prince charming but he's so special to me.


End file.
